


Wildfire (Knock Me Down to My Knees)

by Courtthesatchmo96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Past Abuse, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Relationships to be determined, Sansa Centric, Sansa Stark may have Pyro tendencies, Self-Harm, Series of Vignettes, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Everything, Work In Progress, a weird obession with fire isn't healthy y'all, abuse recovery, brienne and Jamie are the ultimate brotp, but here we are, i didn't even intend to write a game of thrones story, in which Sansa Stark saves herself, jon snow will forever know nothing, non traditonal story telling elements, nor did i intend to publish, or even coherent, plot to be determined, so do not expect this to be finished, when i say work in progress i mean it, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtthesatchmo96/pseuds/Courtthesatchmo96
Summary: Sansa develops a worrying obsession with Fire.





	Wildfire (Knock Me Down to My Knees)

Fire. Sansa Stark doesn’t smoke. Not cigarettes. Not weed. Yet she carries a lighter, in her pocket, always. It’s white, with no outer decoration other than the Bic sticker on the front. She likes the clicking noise it makes when she plays with the flame. Waving her hand over it to feel the heat to prove that she can burn. She’ll flick the lighter- on and off on and off on and off- like a light switch, as she stares into the flickering flame as if she were some sort of red priestess from the tales of R’hllor, The Lord of Light’s Oracle. But she sees nothing and that is possibly the most comforting thing of all. She thinks that she should be alarmed by this habit of hers but there are so many other more pressing things to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> So let me begin by saying that I had absolutely no intention of writing a Game of Thrones story. I have one huge fix if fic for another fandom under works as well as multiple other stories I need to be working on. On top of that school is starting soon so it's not like I have a lot of time on my hands, but this idea kept nagging at me so here we are. I really wanted to explore abuse recovery and mental health with Sansa's character since she is my baby of both show!verse (which I have long since given up watching) and the books. I know it's short and I hope that I can eventually turn this into a more coherent and developed story but until then please let me know what you think.  
> Hope you enjoyed what exists so far. The title is from the song WIldfire by Bean.


End file.
